Fairy Tale Detective Kai: The Curse of Briar Rose
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Set some time after my Ravenhearst story, Kai has about seven days to solve a case and save the day when it falls to her to investigate an abandoned castle, said to be the resting place of Sleeping Beauty. A novelization of the first game in the Dark Parables Series, a series of Hidden Object Games and part of my Mystery Case File Omakes Stories.
1. Rose 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own Kai, Tech, Chaos and any other character that you may see. I do not own Briar Rose, the villain of this game and the Mystery Case Files and the Dark Parables Hidden Object Game Series. They belong to the people who created them.**

* * *

Kai was alone in the office when the letter was delivered. Chaos was out on another case, Tech had a security check at his workplace and it would be all hands on deck for several days, the poor guy was so busy that it was impossible for him to find time to make calls to others.

The hedge-wolf herself had completed all of her archiving work, tidied up the place and she even had a chance to restock the fridge, so when the letter was delivered, addressed to Chaos, she tore it open to read it.

Ever since she was young, Kai had the feeling that their was more to the fairy tales that she had read as a kid, like something had been forgotten over the years. This was her chance to find the truth behind Sleeping Beauty but it was addressed to her friend, not her. She then noticed that their was a time limit to this case, by the time she arrived in Scotland, if she accepted the case, she would have seven days before a city in Scotland was overrun with briars.

"If it's this bad, then nobody would mind that Chaos didn't turn up to save the day." Kai said. "If someone beat her to it." Kai bit her lip. "But the only experience that I have in solving a case is Dire Grove, I don't know if I can do this but she won't get back in time and either will Tech. I have to solve this case, I'm the only person here that knows about it and can get their in time."

Kai reached inside the envelope and pulled out a voice recorder, airline tickets and a notebook on the case full of information that she would need, she then steadied herself and opened it to the first page, intending to read it through before she packed and headed for the plane.

This was only the beginning for Kai, her beginning as the Fairy tale Detective.

* * *

 **It's time for Tech and Chaos to move over and let Kai be the hero of our tale, the next chapter has the beginning of the game in it. This one was to set the stage and explain why Kai is solving this case instead of the Master Detective.**

 **Time wise, this takes place after my Ravenhearst story.**

 **This is what happens when I have no internet and I'm bored with a backlog of Hidden Object Games to go through.**

 **I wrote most of this story during the time where I didn't have any internet, so, I might upload all of the chapters that I have already written or do you guys want me to finish it first before uploading the next chapter?**

 **I'll be uploading it sometime tomorrow so I would really like an answer by then.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Rose 2 : The adventure begins

**Author's note: Many thanks to a very nice reviewer that helped me to find the Dark Parables category here on Fanfiction, this story has now been reclassed as a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and the Dark Parables Series, mainly because the characters that I use here are Sonic fancharacters. The disclaimer is in the first chapter and since no one has responded to my question in the last chapter, it is still open for discussion, on Sunday I will announce what I plan to do.**

* * *

Kai entered the abandoned castle said to be the resting place of Briar Rose, she had everything that she needed, warm clothes, a journal, food, water and the voice recorder with the notebook that came in the letter. She had left a note at the office saying that she had to leave to attend some urgent personal business and that she would be back as soon as her business was done.

And so, here she was, standing in front of the abandoned castle that was said to be the resting place of Briar Rose.

"Right." Kai said as she finished writing in her journal. "The first thing that I have to do is to get past that blocked door, there must be a clue around here."

The place was overrun with plants and roses but the most striking thing that caught her eye was the statue of Briar Rose, holding a staff with a rose on, sparkling came from the base of the statue.

"That's where I need to look." Kai said before she kneeled down in front of the statue's base to get a closer look at it.

* * *

Kai was surprised to find, that unlike her past experience of finding multiple objects, she had to find pieces of a single object that she would then assemble when she had everything.

"This is new." The teen said as she gathered pieces, putting them together when she noticed that they fit and to her surprise, the pieces seemed to join together without any need of glue.

"Magic." Kai said as she finished putting together the Sturdy Axe. "It has to be, that's the only reason that this could happen."

She put the axe away in her bag. "Maybe I was right to take this case, Tech believes too much in science and what it can do and Chaos has too much on her place, being the Master Detective with everything that comes with it." Kai said as she headed over to the blocked door. "If taking cases like this means that their is less work for her, giving her more time to focus on solving the ones that she already has and giving her time to rest and recover from whatever case that she just finished, then I'll gladly do this again and again."

Kai hacked away at the briars with the axe, clearing them from the wooden door. She then used the whole weight of her body to get the stubborn door to open, falling over when the door open.

"I'm in." She said as she got up and recorded her process in her journal. "Now, I have to continue with my investigation and search for clues that could help me solve this case."


	3. Rose 3 : The hunt for answers begins

**Author's note: Alright guys, I have decided to upload some of the chapters that I have already written, as for the rest of the story, I still have to write up the endings, one each for Chaos, Tech and Kai and then another one to finish this story off but I have writers block for what I want to do for these chapters, I got some of Kai's written but I don't know where to go from what I have.**

 **Anyhow, to make up for the long wait, enjoy a larger upload then usual, you will be getting three chapters today, maybe more if I can.**

 **The disclaimer is in the first chapter and a reminder for you guys. I only own Kai, Tech and Chaos, who will be making a cameo in the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Having heard a lot about puzzles from her co-workers and having to solve a few herself when she went to Dire Grove, it only took Kai a few seconds to work out the puzzle that she had found on her way in, giving her a door handle that she put into her bag.

"I'm glad that I packed my most comfortable and sturdiest boots." Kai said as she looked at the staircase in front of her, seeing the castle in the distance. "I have a lot of walking to do."

She noticed that the King and Queen statues were missing something from their hands. "It looks like I'll be coming back here later, their is still something to find here."

* * *

After much walking later, Kai came to a stop in front of a fountain that had sparklies coming from it.

"Another item that I need." The teen said, taking her gloves off and rolling up the sleeves of her coat and the hoodie that she was wearing underneath it and wrapping waterproof bandages around her scarred left wrist after removing her bracelet and putting it in her subspace pocket. "And it has to be in water." After a few seconds of debating about it she wrapped both of her hands and wrists in the stuff. "Better safe then sorry." Kai muttered. "I can't have my gloves on all the time and with all of the briars around here, this is the next best thing, especially if I have to handle small items and do delicate work."

She shivered, despite the fact that she was wearing her usual t-shirt, a thick, long sleeved version of her usual sleeveless hoodie, a warm overcoat, a thick scarf, gloves, socks, her warmest jeans that were easy to move in and her most comfortable and sturdiest boots. "I should be warm but why am I feeling so cold?" She asked herself, she then shook her head. "I can't think about that right now. I have an item to find." She plunged her hands into the water, to search for the pieces of the item that she was looking for, trying not to cringe over the fact that she did not know what would be inside of it.

* * *

She finished piecing together what looked like half of a Sun Emblem. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kai said as she replaced her gloves and pulled her sleeves down. She then placed it into her bag. "Now, where do I go? One door is locked and I need some sort of Emblem to open it and the other way is through a gateway, the only way forward for now is by going through the gateway."

She shifted her bag and headed through the gateway, to an area of the courtyard that had a strange circle of symbols on the ground, a swing set with a doll on and in the distance she saw what looked like a bell tower.

As soon as Kai had taken a few steps the circle lit up and a woman appeared. She introduced herself as Briar Rose and told Kai that she meant no harm, she then explained why the briars were growing again, her curse had returned and to break it, Kai had to find a way to wake her up but it wasn't going to be that easy, the Evil Godmother had returned and was in the castle. She then asked Kai to follow her and walked in the direction of the bell tower before she disappeared.

* * *

Kai sighed before she tested the swing to see if it was stable enough to sit on. It was and Kai sat down on it, thinking over about what had just happened to her.

"So, in order to complete my investigation here, I need to wake up Briar Rose and stop this Evil Godmother." She said before she yawned. "Now, I know why Chaos is so exhausted when she gets back from a case." Kai dug out a blanket and a pillow from her bag and got herself comfortable. "I need to sleep, I can't collapse from exhaustion in the middle of solving this case, that would be bad. A few hours won't hurt anyone."

She yawned again and fell asleep on the swing.


	4. Rose 4

**Author's note: Chaos shows up in this chapter and we learn that Kai's not that good at keeping secrets from the Master Detective, we also learn where Tech is.**

* * *

Kai was awoken after she had slept for two hours by her phone ringing, she fished it out of her phone and looked at it. Chaos was texting her, asking about if she knew anything about how to use some sort of random tool.

 _'Where are you again?'_ Kai asked her through a text.

 _'I'm solving a case in a place that I can't tell you about it. Where's Tech?'_ Chaos asked when she texted back.

 _'His boss is doing a security check at his work.'_

 _'Okay and where are you?'_

 _'Dealing with some urgent personal business. I'll be heading back home when I'm done.'_

 _'What sort of urgent personal business?'_

 _'It's private.'_

Kai turned off her phone before she had to read another text and put everything away into her bag, including the Princess Doll that was on the swing.

* * *

"What are you hiding Kai?" Chaos asked herself when Kai didn't reply to her texts. "This isn't like you." Chaos sighed. "I guess that I'll have to find out when I get back home."

* * *

Kai had walked into what looked like a graveyard, with a statue of a King and a Queen with a puzzle at it's base. She then saw a bird with red smoke coming from it's eyes.

"What the?" Kai asked herself before the bird spoke.

"You can not stop me!"

Kai watched it fly away. "Who was that?" She asked herself. "And does she have anything to do with what's going on here?"

Kai looked at the puzzle at the base of the King and Queen statue. "I can figure that out later, I have work to do here."

She kneeled next to the base of the statue to take a closer look at the puzzle their.

* * *

The first thing that she had to do to solve it was to find the key that fit in the keyhole next to the three animal heads, she then had to align the slots underneath them with the animal that was above them.

The answer to this turned out to be the food that they ate, cheese for the mouse, carrot for the rabbit and a banana for the monkey.

Part of the statue then raised itself to reveal five bells while the slots raised themselves upwards to reveal three blue bulbs.

"What do these do?" Kai asked before she started to ring the bells.

She noticed that when she rang the third bell the first bulb lit it. "I got it!" She said. "Each bell is a number from one to five! So, by trail and error, I can figure out which bells that I need to ring, so bell number three causes the first bulb to light up and bell number five causes the last bell to light up so, which one causes bulb number two to light up?

Bell number one is the answer to that question so the correct answer is three, one, five, meaning that I have to ring bell number three then one then five to solve the last part of this puzzle."

Kai rang the bells in that order, noticing that the stone above them pulled back like a door when she was done.

Her reward for the puzzle was what looked like the key to the bell tower that lied in front of her.

"Okay." Kai said, once she had slipped it into her coat pocket. "I have everything that I can get from this area for now, time for me to move on and check out that bell tower."

* * *

Kai arrived in front of the bell tower, on one side of the path that she was walking down was a statue of a woman with a wand, with a light source on the tip of it, on the other side was a place where a statue would stand but their was no statue on it.

"That's weird." Kai said. "Their should be another statue here but I can't do anything about that right now." She pulled out the Bell Tower Key from her coat pocket and put it into the keyhole on the gate that prevented her access, wondering who had lit all of the torches and lights inside of the bell tower when she knew that no-one had entered it for centuries, apart from her in a few minutes when she unlocked the gate.

But then again, that Evil Godmother or Briar Rose could have done it. "I guess that I better get inside." Kai said. "And see what's in their." She unlocked the gate and watched it slide upwards, before she headed inside the bell tower.


	5. Rose 5

**Author's note: The third chapter that I promised to upload today, the disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

Once she was inside, Kai headed to the top of the tower and once she got their, she was greeted with a stunning view of the castle and the area surrounding it. "I think that I can see a town." She said, trying to look through the telescope. "But this lens is so dirty, I can't see a thing." She then noticed that their was sparklies coming from the bells and went to search that area.

It turned out that she was looking for a Moon Emblem, the opposite of the Sun Emblem that she already had. "But I only have half of the Sun Emblem." She said as she took it out of her bag. "Wait a second! That doorway next to the fountain that needed an Emblem in order to open, that's where the Moon Emblem needs to be."

She placed the Sun Emblem half back inside of her bag and held the Moon Emblem in her arms as she rushed down the stairs of the Bell Tower, heading for the doorway next to the fountain where she had found the half of the Sun Emblem that she had.

Her guess was correct as the Moon Emblem fit into the door but it had not opened the door. "I need a door handle." Kai said as she realized that the holes that she thought was part of the door's decoration was actually holes for a door handle. "Thankfully, I have one that I found earlier in my bag." She pulled the handle out of her bag and placed it on the door.

* * *

She walked through the open door, stopping at what looked like the entrance to the town that she saw from the bell tower, their was sparklies coming from what looked like a guard's post, a pile of dirt and rocks that could be hiding something and a creepy mechanical statue.

"I am not putting my hands near that thing." Kai said as she watched it open and close before she moved onto the guard's post, to find whatever item that was in their.

* * *

The item turned out to be the Base of a Godmother statue. "I know where this is supposed to go." Kai said, surprised that it was so light for something of it's size. "And I have further proof that magic is at work here but then again, considering what this is all about, I should have known that something like this was going to happen."

She managed to put it into her bag and took out her journal, to record what had happened to her since her last entry.

But still, it was weird, that the spirit of Briar Rose had an insight on her investigation and that the King and Queen were hiding a great secret because apart from the statue and the encounter with her spirit, she had found no hard evidence of her existence.

* * *

Kai walked through the gate, into the town itself, for something that was pretty old, it was in pretty good shape. She stopped where she was when the figure of a women dressed in black and purple appeared in front of her for a few seconds.

"Was that the Evil Godmother?" Kai asked herself before she went over to the Stable door to solve the puzzle their.

* * *

It was easy for her to solve this puzzle and to enter the Stables, she noticed sparklies coming from somewhere in the stable, not to mention the nice, untouched pile of straw and the rumbling of her stomach.

"Right." Kai said. "First, I'll find the item then I'll have something to eat and sleep for a few hours. That's sounds like a plan."

* * *

The item itself turned out to be a Shovel and soon, Kai was munching on a few sandwiches before taking a few careful sips of the hot chocolate that she had in a thermos.

The teen then curled up in a ball under her blanket with her head on her pillow on top of a pile of untouched straw to nap for a few hours.


	6. Rose 6

Kai was soon up and ready to go after sleeping for a few hours and munching on some more of her food. She packed everything up and headed to where she needed to go next.

The next step of her investigation was to head to the Chapel Entrance and on the way, she stopped by a well where she picked up a small knife before she continued to the entrance of the Chapel.

She picked up a disk that went into a nearly slot in a Rose Altar and because she didn't have the rest of the disks that went in the other slots, she moved onto solving the puzzle that prevented her from accessing the Chapel.

The puzzle itself was pretty simple, moving three different colored balls into the correct slots in the board. She heard a click when she was done and the doors opened.

* * *

Walking into the Chapel, Kai was greeted with stained glass windows, sparklies coming from a group of pews and a room further ahead with something in it. She chose to grab the item first before checking that room out.

As she pieced together the King's Scepter, Kai turned her phone back on to check the time and to listen to music, she browsed through the collection she had till she settled on Nena's '99 Red Balloons'. She then plugged in some headphones and put one in her right ear while she left the other one alone, she hummed along to the track as she placed the King's Scepter in her bag before she headed into the room ahead of her.

When she entered into the room, Kai found out that she couldn't do anything here at the moment and left the Chapel, deciding to do a bit of backtracking to see if anything new had turned up.

* * *

The first place that she stopped on her backtracking tour was the pile of dirt and rocks next to the Town's Entrance and she now had a shovel, she could see what was their.

She found a black and gold disk, similar to the one that she had found earlier but instead of a crown, this one had a shield on it. "I know where you go." She said as she put it in her bag before she headed to the next stop on her backtracking tour.

* * *

Her next stop was the Fountain, where she had to remove her gloves and roll up her sleeves again as she searched through it for Half of a Ladder.

"It's the other half of the ladder that's in front of the Chapel." Kai said as tried to fit it into her bag where it didn't fit, realizing this, Kai left it by the doorway. "I'll pick it up on my way back through." She said before she headed for the Bell Tower.

* * *

While she was heading back to the Bell Tower, Kai stopped to place the Base of a Godmother statue that she had found where it was supposed to be. She was here and the item belonged here so why not put it back while she was here, much easier then finding all of the pieces and coming back here just to put it back, it was much quicker and easier to do it piece by piece while she was here to do something else and it opened up space in her bag for more important items.

She then entered the Bell Tower and found the Body of the Godmother and on her way out, she placed it back where it belonged. She then headed back to the Chapel, picking up the Ladder Half on her way.

* * *

When she reached the Chapel, Kai tried to place the second black disk that she had found in the Rose Altar but it didn't fit.

"Okay." Kai said as she put it back into her bag. "I'll come back later when I have more of these disks."

She combined the two ladder halves together and climbed onto The Roof where she found another group of sparklies that netted her the Crown Key. Kai then took a break to eat some food and record her process in her journal.

She had noticed that during her investigation of the abandoned chapel, Briar Rose's portrait was absent from the stained glass windows, if the princess had passed away then she would have been depicted here as a form of remembrance by those who loved her.

"Maybe her spirit was right." Kai said as she finished writing in her journal. "Her body has been hidden somewhere in this large castle."

She then sighed as she put her journal away and realized what was going to happen next.

"I'll have to backtrack, again." She said as she climbed down the ladder, heading towards the Main Gate. She then sighed as the clouds broke over her head. "And it's raining as well." She pulled her hood up and ran for it, hoping to get where she needed to go before it got worse.

* * *

Thankfully, she just needed to go to the guard post at the main gate, where she found the other half of the Sun Emblem that she already had and once that was done, she waited out the rain in the guard post, falling asleep to the sound of the rain hitting the ground.


	7. Rose 7

Kai woke up half an hour later, the rain had stopped and she had a new text message from Chaos.

 _'I understand that this is personal to you, so I'm going to leave you alone to deal with it but if you need help, just let me know.'_

Kai smiled as she texted back her reply.

 _'I know that, thanks Chaos.'_

She then put her phone away after turning it off to save the battery and pulled out her music player, choosing the music that she wanted to listen to before she headed out again, back to the Stables, finding a Wooden Goblet.

* * *

Kai was soon back on The Roof, heading for a doorway that needed an Emblem to open, this time she needed the two halves of the Sun Emblem that she had, placing them in the slot allowed her to open the door and enter the castle.

She pulled out her journal as she sat down to eat a snack, she had finally make it into the castle but in front of her was three different entryways or doors, the first one was blocked off by greenery, the second one by a statue of a knight while it was possible to use the third one.

The secrets hidden within the towers should give her a better insight on her investigation.

Kai closed her journal and put it away, she still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Her first act after entering the Dining Room was to take a look around, she found another black and gold disk, this one was similar to the other two that she had already found, but this one had a picture of a parasol on it.

"Maybe it's the answer to that riddle on that Altar." Kai said before she put it into her bag and continued with her investigation of the dining room, finding the lock that fit with the Crown Key.

"I'll see where it goes later." Kai said as she placed the Crown Key in the lock. "After I find the item on the dining room table."

* * *

Kai had finished putting together her next item, a Book on Immortality. "What would a book like this be doing on a dining room table?" She asked herself before she put it in her bag and headed for the door with the Crown Key in it, she unlocked the door and entered the throne room, heading for the door with the puzzle.

But while she was on her way their, she noticed a book case with two missing books, she decided to go with her gut on this and placed the Sorcery Book On Immortality on the shelf, noticing that it fit. "I got one more book to find before I can find out what this bookcase hides." She said. "I wonder, what it is hiding and why?"

She shook her head and went to the door with the puzzle, deciding to move on and find out what was behind this door.

* * *

The puzzle itself turned out to be something similar to a Match 4 puzzle. "Alright!" Kai said, fist bumping the air. "Now, I'm getting somewhere, maybe I'll find some more information about what's going on here!"

She walked through the door to find a room full of statues, their was five of them in total and wands were missing from two of the statues.

"This must be a room devoted to Fairy Godmothers." Kai said as she picked up the Sorcery Book On Teleportation that was on the steps. "And this must be the other book that's missing from the bookcase back in the throne room but still..." She paused and looked at the statues. "It's a silly question but I wonder, what would my life be like if I had lived in the same time as Briar Rose?"

Kai sighed and headed to the bookcase, she still had a case to solve.

* * *

Placing the other book in the bookcase caused to slide upwards like the gate of the Bell Tower, Kai entered the Passage way to find out that it was covered in briars. She swore that she could have seen a spindle in the room ahead of her but the thorns of the briars were too sharp for her to handle, she would have to find a way to get rid of them.

Kai sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now what should I do?" The teen asked herself before she saw the shield. She took out the small knife and cut it free from the briars surrounding it. She picked it up and carried it with her and when she was out of the Passage way, Kai headed for the room that had the statues of the Godmothers, to sit down and to scribble some more in her journal.

* * *

Each of the statues had been craved in the likeness of a Godmother, Kai realized as she sat down and scribbled in her journal, the room was like a shrine that provided protection for Briar Rose. This was clear in the inscription of the shrine itself.

 _ **'By our collective power, we will contain the curse of Briar Rose for the next 1000 years.'**_

"Only that those 1000 years are up now." Kai said. "Their are seven days left before the briars take over the city, but still, combined with all of the other evidence, I know that Briar Rose has been hidden inside of this castle! But the question is, where is she and how am I gonna get their?"

She stood up, packed her journal away and picked up the shield, to head to the Corridor, to place the shield on the statue on the knight.


	8. Rose 8

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated my stories in a while. *Dodges the rotten fruit and stones that are hurled at her* But real life got in the way and I didn't feel like doing anything with my stories, I actually forgot about them so to make up for it, I plan to update this story with a few chapters since I have the time.**

 **For the disclaimer see the author's note in the first c** **hapter of this story.**

* * *

Kai was forced to make a stop in the Dining Room, the teen saw more sparklies coming from the table and put the shield down so she could use both hands in her search.

She got a Horse Sign - Fire for her efforts, slipping it into her bag, Kai picked up the shield for the third time and headed back to the Corridor, placing the shield on the knight statue.

She then entered into the opened room with the only thing worth noticing was the painting with the two missing weapons, she wouldn't do anything here, so she headed for what looked like a music room.

* * *

Once she had entered the Music Room and found a Decoration Sword near the piano, Kai entered the Library through the door next to it. She realized that their was nothing that she could do here and cursed as she realized that she had some more backtracking to do.

She left the Library and headed out of the Music Room but before she left, she placed the Princess Doll on the stage and when she passed the painting with the missing weapons, she placed the Decoration Sword back where it belong.

* * *

Her next stop was the roof where she found a wooden Owl Body before she climbed down the ladder and checked out the Rose Altar, to see if the Parasol disk that she had found fitted in the current open slot.

The disk fitted into the slot and another one opened, Kai then placed the shield disk here to see if it fit, she was correct about that and the teen headed into the Chapel, finding a Glass Goblet thanks to more sparklies and heading into the room at the back of the Chapel, their she placed the Goblets into the correct cubbyholes, revealing another puzzle involving marbles.

It took her a couple of minutes to solve this puzzle and when the door opened, she entered the dungeon.

* * *

Kai yelped when she saw the giant spider and attempted to fire a Galaxy Wave at it, only for the sliver energy to fizzle out the moment that she tried to launch it.

"What's going on here?" Kai asked as she attempted several times to get her powers to work but each time she failed. "It's like the magic is draining my powers." She sighed and looked at the spider. "It looks like that I'll have to get rid of that thing the old fashioned way."

She then moved onto investigating the sparklies coming from a series of jars on a shelf, receiving a Decoration Axe for her efforts.

Kai then had to travel all the way back to the corridor with the painting of the knights that was missing an axe. She placed the axe in the painting and discovered a secret doorway that led to the Armory.

The Armory was quiet and safe enough for Kai to sit down to rest for a few minutes, giving her the chance to eat some food and sleep for a few hours, she was exhausted from trying to get her powers to work in the dungeon, which looking back on it, was a bad idea.

"I should have known that something was wrong." Kai said as she tried to rest after her encounter with the spider. "I should have stopped after the first time that I failed but I was an idiot and I kept on trying, I wasted a lot of energy that way and maybe, that's what the Evil Godmother wants me to do, she doesn't want anyone to go venturing past that door."

Kai sighed as she put her journal away before asking herself a question that was bugging her.

"How much further do I have to go before I can solve this case?"

She then yawned and bunked down for a few hours, she was starting to run out of time.

It was the end of the first day, she had six more days left to solve this case.

She hoped that she could do it in time.

* * *

Tech yawned as he almost fell asleep at his seat in the meeting room and as usual for the yearly security check their was this boring powerpoint outlining the dangers of their place of work.

 _'I have been working here for two years now.'_ He thought to himself. _'I know all of the dangers here, why don't they update us on the newest dangers instead of going over old ones?'_

He looked around and noticed that many of his co-workers were asleep and even his boss looked bored, in fact, his boss was asleep as well.

 _'Ahh.. screw it.'_ He thought to himself before packing his stuff away and leaning on Slam who was sleeping next to him.

The big guy of the team was a walking heater and soon, Tech was joining his team in Dreamland.

The security guys doing the presentation high fived each other when the presentation was over, the real reason behind these check ups was to make sure that everyone had a decent night sleep for a change, instead of working overtime, reminding them about the hazards of the job was a bonus.

They packed up and left, leaving everyone to sleep.


End file.
